


Vergil×Nero/河中蜉蝣

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: NOTE: 试图复健，那个什么情侣感情升温60题的其中之一，喜闻乐见的双向暗恋，本意pwp，因为废话太多变成了全是水的emotion推荐bgm：The River-Blues Saraceno
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Vergil×Nero/河中蜉蝣

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: 试图复健，那个什么情侣感情升温60题的其中之一，喜闻乐见的双向暗恋，本意pwp，因为废话太多变成了全是水的emotion  
> 推荐bgm：The River-Blues Saraceno

“你做过春梦吗？”维吉尔问。  
尼禄手一抖，原本该磕在锅沿上的鸡蛋向煤气灶一个相位猛冲，一半稀里哗啦泼满灶台边缘外加刚洗过的围裙，另一半呲呲作响在热油中和蛋壳碎屑难舍难分。  
维吉尔见儿子站在灶前发愣，以为他没听清，遂面不改色重复了一遍：“你做过春梦吗，尼禄，比如对着姬——”  
“等一下！”尼禄非常没有气势地大吼，“先让我好好煎出一个溏心蛋，求你了。姬莉叶看见我浪费两个鸡蛋会杀了我的。”

作为家里唯一靠谱的成年男性，尼禄从七点就起床开始和姬莉叶一起为孤儿院的孩子们准备早饭，一直忙活到将近九点才终于拿到了自己那份已经凉掉的黄油面包片。彼时维吉尔已经吃完了早餐，坐在餐桌对面边看报纸边慢条斯理地喝着黑咖啡。尼禄把四分之一的溏心蛋送进嘴里，怎么吃怎么觉得嚼碎了咽进肚的是蛋壳。他想不明白维吉尔为什么要问他做没做过春梦。会有正常人在一个人正做早饭时无缘无故问后者做没做过春梦吗？显然没有。年轻人嘟起五官把噎人的面包边咽下去。一定有什么深意。他那老旧古板得像个欧洲旧贵族的父亲会这么问他一定不止于字面意思。  
他喘了口气伸手去端温牛奶，头顶上突然落入两团存在感让他忍不住抬头往前看。维吉尔正从报纸上方抬着眉梢看他。他的虹膜的颜色浅到像是一片刚冻结上的冰。父子俩隔空对视了大约两秒，大小伙子尴尬地移开了视线。和维吉尔对视真的需要莫大的勇气。他可不想被人用视线剥光全身衣服。  
“你准备好了吗？”餐桌对面的男人突然出声问道。  
“准备好什么？”年轻人被问懵了。端在半空的马克杯放下去也不是、凑到嘴边也不是。  
“给我答案，”维吉尔不紧不慢合上报纸，那双浅得要把所有沙子放逐的眼睛再次落在尼禄身上，连被端到嘴边的杯子里的牛奶都不放过，“刚才我问你的那个问题。”  
喝着牛奶的奶油男孩儿剧烈地咳嗽起来，温热的牛奶泼撒在许久未打蜡的木地板上，洇湿了棕红色的餐巾和浅灰纯棉的家居裤。尼禄好像被烫到了一样从座椅上跳起来，慌慌张张地用手去擦裤裆上的深色斑点。  
“咳，我得走了，妮可在催我了，”他冲到沙发边上抓起那件穿了不知多少时日的破洞毛衣往身上套，柔软的短发因与腈纶纤维摩擦产生的静电根根树立，倒是挺符合他咋咋呼呼的行事风格，“我再晚一分钟打开车窗，副驾驶的位置就别想坐人。”

“就算是去帮邻家小妹妹找猫这样的轻松活也犯不着穿家居裤出来吧，”尼禄上车的时候正逢妮可从房车后半的改造间举着一只tomboy出来。女机械师撩开防护面具，把刚调修完的机械手臂丢给跟班小弟，“更何况咱们今天是去施工现场，我保证这条裤子回来就可以进垃圾桶。”  
“难道现在我还能跑回去换？”大小伙子瞪了她一眼，把Red Queen靠墙放好。  
“有什么不能的？还是说，”女司机坐到驾驶位上摸出烟来，借着尼禄给她点火的功夫上下打量了藏不住情绪的年轻人一番就猜出了事情的来龙去脉，“你跟你爸吵架了然后匆忙逃出来？因为你昨晚尿床？”  
“行行好，闭嘴吧，”妮可对着他的脸吐出一个烟圈，他胡乱挥了挥手赶走了含量过高的烟碱和亚硝胺，用力拉上兜帽遮住了半张脸。“除非你跟他一样莫名其妙。”  
“坦诚点对彼此都没坏处哦。”妮蔻按开了车载收音机，本就不宽裕的房车里渐渐挤满了聒噪的播音腔没品笑话。尼禄不置可否，把车窗摇下来伸出头去透气。这里已经看不见他们拥挤的小家了，年轻人却依然皱着眉，丝毫没有意识到他这副样子和那个他对不上脑回路的爹一模一样。尼禄自认是个生理功能十分正常的成年男性。他当然做过春梦。一个潮湿的、泥泞的梦。

他忘了是上周二还是周三，他照例在午夜十二点躺上床，意识在松软的混沌中沉浮，他发现自己竟然回到了Qliphoth里。年轻的勇者手无寸铁踏入本应腥臭的厅堂，发觉地上泛着光的深红液体蒸发得只剩了一片难以看清的痕迹。庞大阴鹜的尤里森不知所踪，他的父亲坐在魔王的宝座上。直到这时候尼禄才来得及好好观察一下这该死的Qliphoth中心的内部结构。在他的记忆里，庭室本身和被推开的门一样昏暗且沉重，唯一的光源就是恶魔身前漂浮着的妖异结晶；而这个梦，他瞪大眼睛，却丝毫看不清宝座以外的混乱是什么，仿佛那些肢体是世间万物，她们吸附着年轻人的眼球引领他把目光百分百投给虚无中唯一的真实。尼禄于是从初坠噩梦的慌乱中脱落出来，坠在湿润坚硬的地上。他在站着，可眼睛反馈给大脑的视野让他感觉自己正趴在地上仰视着这宏大独孤的建筑。宝座本身似乎就是邪树的样子，黑曜石质地的茎干随着光源转动而闪烁，最上方开枝散叶的树梢悬挂着九颗历代魔王的骸骨头颅。  
真正让他无法移开目光的是他的父亲，维吉尔，赤身裸体地半卧半躺在那个由枝干编成的王座上，朝他打开了双腿。他不明白为什么一个年近中年的男人可以拥有堪比婴儿的滑嫩肌肤，只是跪在地上嗅到从男人的毛孔中溢出的芬芳。维吉尔慢慢地屈起左腿，他的膝盖犹如顶着尼禄的喉结，令年轻人随着他的每一毫动作吞咽唾液。他目不转睛地看着维吉尔大腿内侧因为肌肉隆起而不断变化的线条，形状饱满的阴茎和囊袋被牵扯，就像从石柱上走下来的皮格马利翁的雕像一样。超越了人类能持有的美，他是一件杀得所有语言和画作片甲不留的艺术品。他一手抬起扶着身后树冠拧成的靠背，水光冶艳的双唇无意识地开合着，右手握着自己的阴茎一下一下地撸动。尼禄眼睁睁地看着父亲因为自渎而勃起，因为生理本能而绷紧下腹、挺起胸膛。他从未见过维吉尔如此神情迷乱的样子，不知是什么抹去了斯巴达长子身上劈天裂地的自尊，让这个不可一世的男人在自己的子嗣面前露出脆弱的可以被触摸和亵渎的一面。一股感激之情从尼禄心底油然而生。  
梦境的总导演偏爱蒙太奇。压抑昏暗的魔树不见了，他眨了眨眼睛适应过亮的光源，发现自己坐在温馨干净的家里。下午的阳光正好，他手边的餐桌上摆了一杯牛奶，空气里躺着一片一片木头的清漆味。而他赤身裸体的父亲正趴在面前的沙发上，白皙紧实的臀瓣正对着他。  
“父亲？”他无意识地张开嘴发出呼唤。维吉尔并不说话，而是回过头看着他。男人长而弯曲的睫毛半遮半掩，往锋利清明的瞳仁里揉进了下午的慵懒和甜香气味。他起身，走到父亲身后蹲下。他寡言的父亲拉过他的手放在了精干的腰上。他如愿以偿，触碰到了他父亲的身体，这具完美的神造的土偶。光滑和湿润都恰到好处，他忍不住向下抚摸，想要把手、把自己整个人都埋进皮囊下温热的液体里去。尼禄滑向了山谷中最潮湿幽深的沟壑。此起彼伏的呼吸声、呻吟声、压抑的叫喊声在耳膜上冷凝成滴，灌满了内外耳道。到处都是水、黏腻的分不清成分的液体和朦胧的水汽，手与手蒸发在一处，腿与腿交融在一起。尼禄在一条河里亲吻、坠入、承受、翻滚，分不清哪里是被单，哪里是父亲滑嫩的腔体。  
他突然惊醒，瞪着黑暗中纯白一片的天花板喘着粗气。下半身还是泥泞的，一层薄而凉的东西紧紧裹在腿上，让人分不清哪里是水，哪里是自己，好像他的脑子和手已经清醒过来，下半身却还执拗地插在梦里。他惊惶不已地掀开薄被，把自己快要失去知觉的双腿抢救出来。他的下半身湿得好像刚从水里浮上来，骤然被岸上的冷风一吹，所有的汗毛都弯弯曲曲地起立。内裤当然也完全湿了，被硬挺的阴茎顶起一个帐篷。他拉开内裤边缘，望着柱身上挂着的白色粘稠液滴如获大赦般叹了一口气，从枕头边抽出卫生纸把狼狈一团的自己打扫干净。完事他筋疲力竭地躺倒，闭着眼把凉潮的被子、内裤和梦蹬开。  
从佛杜那离开之后就再也没有梦遗过了，再次因为睡眠失去意识前他迷迷糊糊地想，该不会我是个喜欢上自己父亲的变态吧。

-Oh my Lord, take this soul,  
-lay me at the bottom of the river.  
-The Devil has come to carry me home,  
-lay me at the bottom...the bottom of the river.

这趟活计跑得并不顺利，或者说过于顺利。两人花了一个半小时才开车到约定好的碰头地点，飞沙走石地在工地上跑了将近一上午，结果因为对方临时增加了委托内容而不得不折返回家来取妮可的备用材料。“他妈的，分明就是想白嫖，”女机械师嘴上的烟迅速被掏空，她一张嘴，浓郁的烟雾便和飞散的烟灰一起扑过来，“要不是从但丁那找来的，真想放丫鸽子。”  
尼禄把头从车窗外缩回来，对着自己脏成土色的家居裤感到遗憾。他们到家时这栋小小的建筑已经进入了午睡：正像他那个无端的梦里的下午，一切都安静又祥和。他端起姬莉叶留给他的意面，想了想又轻轻放回桌子上，又过了两秒干脆轻手轻脚走进厨房把成坨的食物塞进微波炉。接着他回到自己的房间换了条工装裤，正抓着脏兮兮的家居裤想把它送进洗衣机，他那个魅影一般的父亲就精准地出现在了他房门边上，活像踩着十二点的钟声前来回收公主裙和水晶鞋的仙女教母。  
“我还需要等多久？”在尼禄关上房门时他说话了。用会被挂钟的报时声掩盖的、只有父子两个人听得见的声音问道。  
“你说什么？”他不得不停下来。忽略魔界之王的话往往是一系列厄运的开始。  
“早晨我问你的问题。”维吉尔手里没有任何东西，只是靠在墙上抱着肩。尼禄更希望此刻他拎着本书在看，这样自己敷衍了事的微表情就没那么容易被捕捉，“你做过春梦吗，尼禄？”  
有某个难以言喻的微妙火苗被点燃了。尼禄感到脑沟在升温，话中不由带了点怨气，“如果我回答做过，你是不是还要追问我梦的内容？”  
维吉尔没有回答。尼禄更愿意相信他此刻的沉默等同于默认。  
——这件事他没有对任何人说过。他也没打算对任何人说。就让这个狼藉一片的梦和其他所有或灰暗或斑斓的梦一起消散。他本就是这么打算的。但维吉尔的问题，一个莫名其妙的、无礼的问题，却让他的思绪和心又跌回了那个湿漉漉的梦里，尽管问者也许无心。尼禄自我感觉在生气，但原因比纯粹的愤怒要软弱、比求而不得充实、比无功而返骄傲。正常人不慎掉进河里会挣扎着游回岸上，然后搭一座桥过去。啊，他在恼怒自己竟然几次三番因为他人一句话就跌进河里，并且因自己的无能而痛苦：他不能向他搭话的人发泄这种丢人的事！甚至还要被不明所以的人当成傻瓜。在任何人之前，他首先需要否定这种荒唐的情感，除非维吉尔也对他抱有好感，但那怎么可能？他们是父子，无论多么亲密的关系都不能打断这条枷锁。唉，可真是憋死他了。  
“如果你想从别人那打听到什么故事，最好先讲一个自己的故事来展现诚意，”大小伙子尽力收起语气中恼羞成怒的部分，微波炉发出了第二次工作完成的滴滴声，他的胃也跟着叫了起来，“这叫抛砖引玉。”  
他的父亲看起来是听进去了，因为维吉尔侧过头垂下了眉眼，原本绷紧的肩部线条也放松下来。这是他在思考时的样子。管他的，爱听进去没听进去，吃饭比较重要。他拔脚要走，刚迈了一步就听到维吉尔现学现卖道：“那我‘抛砖引玉’一下，尼禄——我做了春梦。”  
尼禄心里一沉。现在顾不得拯救他的最后一条家居裤了。他一把推开了自己的房门，壮着胆子推搡着维吉尔的肩膀，把捉摸不透的父亲和自己一起关进了满是下午的阳光的私人空间。  
“这种话不要在走廊里说！万一被姬莉叶或者哪个孩子听到怎么办，我会被揍到三个街区之外的，”他尽量不发出任何声音地把房门关上，团成一团的裤子抖开挂到门后，这才正视坐在了他的定制大号单人床床边的男人，强迫自己半开玩笑道：“所以是和谁？我那面目模糊的老妈？还是路边三美元一晚的便宜女人？”  
“不，”维吉尔并没有为他恶劣的挑衅而生气。房间里的尘屑在这一刻全都停止移动。他直视着尼禄的双眼，语气平静：“是关于你的。”

-Oh my Lord take this hand,  
-save me from the gallows.  
-Hear this news, bear my gold  
-lay me in the shallows.

惊天巨浪的咆哮声摧垮了耳膜和他的反应系统。尼禄承认那一刻他愣住了。他不知所措，他读不出这句话后蕴藏的到底是什么，他无法做出任何动作，只能听着他的父亲继续叙述自己的梦境：“我梦见我在斯巴达的老宅里，一如既往地想到阁楼上去看书。当我走上去时，我发现你已经在那了，抱着之前我让你保管好的那本诗集睡得正香……”  
“别再说了。”年轻人粗鲁地打断了他的话。  
维吉尔便停止叙述，抱臂等着尼禄接他的下文。  
话说出口，他的脑子彻底当了机。有太多问题要被提出、等待确认。他无法确认维吉尔，更无法确认自己。这可能是一场灾难，更有可能是一座桥的骨架将要假设在他眼前。他不知道。他不知道了。他听见自己聒噪的心噗通噗通跳个不停，仿佛有一万个尼禄形状的人偶一个接一个掉进水里，颅腔里全是彼此液体和躯块撞击的回声。这声音在世界之上、天空脚下回荡不止，最特立独行的亡魂也因此无法安息。该让他听听。该让一切发生的罪魁祸首听听这二百零六块骨骼的合唱。而他身上能最直接地发出声音的器官，尼禄舔了舔下唇，把柔软的肉瓣舔得湿润去扑维吉尔的嘴，像梦裹住他，“别他妈说了。维吉尔。”

-Oh my Lord here my woe  
-there's blood upon the valley.  
-Take this sword to kill i've done,  
-deliver me from worry.

维吉尔被他扑得向后仰。这方便年轻人顺理成章地把这个莽撞的吻变得专注、深沉、饱含感情。他们向后倒在床上，两具身体柔软的胸腹相接。尼禄按在父亲肩头的手被抓住，接着一阵天旋地转。他的后背陷入干净的床单和下面有弹性的床垫。以自我为中心了一辈子的魔剑士显然不喜欢被人从上方压制，他要做那个掌控者。男孩儿此前从未有过与人亲吻的经验，刻进骨髓的本能被激发出来，犹如溺水的旅人抓住救命稻草一样缠着维吉尔的舌页，不知餍足地攫取上面的水分。  
蒸腾的水雾透过衣物漫开在空气中，模糊了他们锋利的棱与角；这恬静顺从的空气恍如入梦。  
“你爱我？”两团水因氧气饱和度不足而暂且分离，维吉尔顾不得脱去沉重的风衣，伸手去抚男孩儿的脸。曾经吝啬于表露情感的冷淡男人毫无保留地将惊喜注入嗓音，喷薄在他的羔羊颈侧，“我原本以为你会逃走——你爱我到如此吗，我的孩子？”  
男孩儿一手攀紧父亲坚实的颈与背，另一手扯开自己被汗水浸湿、贴在身上的衬衣，透亮的蓝色眸子此刻情迷意乱、漾起紫色，水光冶艳的唇瓣开合，声音里、眼里、心里满是欣喜：“Yes,Dad.”

-Evil will come if you call my name,  
-the wicked day shall rise.  
-The river's sins gonna wash me clean,  
-the river don't run dry.

在跃出水面、看到奔流不止的河水时，我们恐怕很难认识到、也难以接受自己只是一条止步于水中的鱼。时至今日还有人在想方设法找出进化论的纰漏，因为他们拒绝承认自己和一只蜘蛛、一棵海绵拥有同样的进化逻辑。身居高处很容易给人一种自己是高级生物的错觉，也让人容易给自己施加各种繁文缛节的束缚，好像这样就能永远维持住他们脆弱而光鲜的外表。然而一个事实永远被铭刻在进化的里程碑上：人类只是脱氧核苷酸为了延续自身复制而改进出的工具。面对异性产生的荷尔蒙也是基因利用激素蛋白对意识施加引导。就连意识本身都是基因对生命施加的弱约束。那些复杂的、隐匿的、炽烈的、不被社会所接受的情感之所以产生，其合理性已经被组成人体的六十万亿细胞首肯。  
那么既然通向水底的桥梁已被架构，还有什么理由不迈上去呢。尼禄身上的衣物溶作一滩，顺着床沿滑落到地上。也许是他自己褪下来的，也许是维吉尔扯掉的，也许被疯狂燃烧的魔力烧灼成青烟，都不重要。剧烈的碰撞和波动令年轻人的五指都掐入这一捧浪中去。魔界的新王占领他的未来和梦，沉溺感和窒息感让他向后仰头，从下颌到锁骨拉扯出一条直线。现在他不用再妄图走上岸去了。他就是生于河底的一只蜉蝣，在磅礴的波涛面前只有被推搡着前进的份。他生为人类，用最渺小的身躯承载着最沉重的情与欲，而他的父亲也与他共享着同一份痛苦与爱，同一份因情欲被统一在一起的思想，还有下午的正好阳光。

END.


End file.
